


Cuddles

by Memingerss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's short I'm sorry, One Shot, Unnecessary Fluff that I needed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memingerss/pseuds/Memingerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cuddle Garnet. It is as fluffy and sweet as cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

You snuggle back into the warmth that is consuming your form. A deep chuckle resonated from the center of your back, dark maroon arms pulling you closer to the being behind you. "Garnet..." you purred, turning your head slightly, smiling at the warm gaze that you met. The plump lips gently grazed your exposed shoulder, a small smile stretching them. You sigh happily, turning your body in her arms, pressing soft smooches to Garnet's nose.  
She grinned a little, holding you closer. "(Y/N), you're wonderful," she whispered, her three eyes shining with mirth. She leaned in, giving you gentle Eskimo kisses. "Cutie pie~" she hummed, giggling slightly. You blush, resting your head on her upper arm, your right hand entangling with her left. You relish with the feeling of her square-faceted gem pressing onto your palm.  
Garnet faintly kissed your forehead, beaming. Her multicoloured eyes glowed in the dim light of twilight streaming through your windows. "I love you," Garnet hummed, nuzzling her face into your hair. You feel your body get hot at the three words, even though she's said it so many times before, so many, many times before this moment. You open your mouth to respond correctly, to tell her you love her back, but she cuts you off.  
"We love you," she says, almost like she was correcting herself. You couldn't help the smile that grew on your face.  
Looking up, you lightly cup her face. "I love you, too," you start, closing your eyes. "Garnet. Ruby. Sapphire."  
She took one of your hands, bringing it up, kissing your knuckles, her fill mouth squishing against your skin in a delicate, cool peck. You respond by taking both of her hands and bringing them to your mouth, kissing first her left gem, then her right. Her cheeks darkened, and her eyes shone lovingly. She closed the three luminous orbs, her fingers weaving with your own. You rest your head back on her shoulder, releasing one of her hands so it could wrap around your waist, keeping the other firmly wrapped in your own. The room darkened as the sun set, and you began to drift off into sleep. As you slipped into sleep, you heard Garnet whisper, "Sleep well, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
